


A Royal Affair

by high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Series: Ficlet collections [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Banter, Established Relationship, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, M/M, Prince Magnus Bane, Royal Alec Lightwood, so much cheeky banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: Robert wants Alec to help him take down Prince Magnus so he can take the throne for himself. The Prince has....other ideas.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Ficlet collections [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776427
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	A Royal Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFoolsKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/gifts).



> For @TheFoolsKnight, you're brilliant, and thank you for writing EVR, it made some of my worst days so so much better 💙
> 
> Happy reading!

“Presenting, Lord Magnus of the house of Bane, Duke of Edom, firstborn of His Royal Highness King Asmodeous, second in line to the throne of the Shadow Kingdom.”

Robert takes Alec’s elbow. “Listen, Magnus is the only one standing between us and the throne. I need you to dig up something on him. Your mother tells me you two are acquaintances. Go.”

Alec closes his eyes as Robert practically shoves him towards the staircase leading up to the entrance, sighing at the absolute banality of royalty.

“So busy thinking can’t even spare a hello?”

Alec’s eyes snap open, lips curling up in a bright smile. ‘Acquaintances’ his ass. Alec would lay his life down for him with a happy smile.

“Your Majesty.” Alec bows. “It’s a pleasure. Thank you for making the time.”

Magnus smirks back at him, gold eyes twinkling with mischief. “Lord Lightwood, trust me, the pleasure’s _all_ mine.”

Alec swallows at the obvious flirting, suddenly aware of all the eyes on them. “I was hoping to discuss the Army’s strategy with you, my Lord, if you have the time.”

“I was hoping the same.” Magnus flashes a quick smile at an old Earl behind Alec. “We should go somewhere a bit private, wouldn’t you say Lord Lightwood?”

“This way, Your Highness.”

Magnus barely waits till the door of the war room is closed, turning around to slam Alec against it. “ _My Lord_ , _Your Majesty_ huh? You know what it does to me, hearing you say those.”

“Well, you did say, the pleasure is _all yours_.” Alec shoots back.

Magnus doesn’t bother with a reply, instead shuts Alec up in the most effective way, surging forward to claim his lips in a bruising kiss. Alec moans into the kiss, hands coming up to cup Magnus’s jaw.

They separate a few moments later, faces almost touching, panting for air. Magnus straightens up, holding Alec at arm’s length, hands sliding over the lapels of the custom tailored tuxedo. “Oh God, let me look at you. Oh my Alexander, you look perfect.”

“Have you looked into a mirror lately?” Alec snorts. “You’re the perfect one in this relationship.”

“Agree to disagree.” Magnus smooths down the ever crooked bow tie. “What did your dad want?”

“Oh nothing, just dirt on the Crown Prince so he can place his eldest on the throne.”

“I should have his eldest punished for treason then.”

“You could.” Alec smiles. “He might enjoy it.”

Magnus files it away for later. “Or…”

Alec stills, eyes going wide as Magnus brings out a simple platinum band.

“Yes.”

“But I haven’t-”

“Yes. For you, it’s always a yes.”

Magnus kisses every knuckle reverently, finally slipping the ring into Alec’s finger. Alec suddenly feels vulnerable, and decides to hug his fiancée.

His fiancée. He likes the sound of that.

“Tell you what though, dearest _fiancée, y_ our dad should be happy. He _is_ getting the throne after all.” Magnus laughs.

Alec can’t wait to see his face when he tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Tell me in the comments or find me on tumblr @high-warlock-of-brooklyn  
> If you're interested in a rare-pair (literally all book and show pairings except Malec) gift exchange, visit @sh-rare-pair-exchange on tumblr and fill out the form before 19th Dec, 2020.


End file.
